SkPC26 / Transcript
Feather-Castletown, a new day in a new year! 2014 has just started and the Sky Pretty Cure team has agreed to meet this morning at the Feather Bell restaurant. “Ruby, Ruby, Ruby! Wake up Ruby!” Robin shouted. She ran into her sister’s room and shook her. “Ruby!” Robin shouted and Ruby slowly woke up. “Robin, what’s the matter?” Ruby wondered sleepy. “You need to wake up more! I need to show you something… I want your opinion on something.” She then took her sister’s hand and pulled out of her bed. “Hey, hey, hey! Can I at least, put on some socks?” Ruby complained. Robin sighed. “Fine. But hurry.” A little bit later, Ruby and Robin walked into Robin’s room, which was right next to Ruby’s. “Here.” Robin showed Ruby the sketches laying on her bed. “What do you think?” she asked. Ruby walked closer, looking at them. First her expressions were serious, but then she started smiling. “They look great, Robin!” Ruby said. She then turned her head to Robin. “I’m not going to ask, if you drew them, since I know you did.” She said smiling. “Thank you Ruby.” Robin smiled. “I even started creating one. It’s none of the sketches, you just looked at.” Robin said, opening her closet. She put a pretty big box out of it. She then opened the box and knelt down. “Here it is. Look.” Robin showed the sketch to Ruby. This one was in color. It was a beautiful summer dress that could even be worn in winter, since there was even a matching jacket and boots, ending under the knees. Ruby took the sketch. “Woah, you are trying to make that real?” She wondered. “Not trying, Ruby. I am doing it. Look!” Robin then put out the dress. “It’s not done yet. But art takes time, right?” Robin tilted her head. “Yeah.” Ruby nodded. OPENING “Come on, Ruby!” Robin sighed. “It’s New Year and you don’t even wear anything suitable.” “I wore a Christmas sweater last month, that’s enough.” Ruby answered. “Man, Ruby…” Robin sighed as they arrived downstairs, at the Feather Bell Restaurant. Then the door opened. “Good morning. I mean, Happy New Year!” Amber said while entering the door. And she wasn’t alone. Topaz joined her. “See I told you, this time, Ruby would be on time.” Topaz laughed. “Aha, very funny.” Ruby complained. “That was a good one, Topaz!” Sapphire said as she and Emerald entered. “Yes! We arrived before Low shows up.” She cheered. “Very nice, Koe.” Emerald said, unimpressed. “Come on, Sapphire, how long do you want to keep this on?” Robin wondered, slightly smiling. “Forever!” Sapphire said. “Or at least until I start trusting him.” Emerald nodded. “Forever then.” She said. “Yeah, probably.” Sapphire answered. Then, the door opened of the last duo. Diamond and Low. “Kane Kar Nari" Low said. “Or in other words:” he stopped for letting Diamond say the remaining part. “Happy New Year, everybody.” Diamond said gently, while having her eyes closed. “You too.” Robin answered. “Kane, what?” Topaz wondered. “Ah, not important. Just something I’m used to.” Low answered, slightly blushing. “Why are you blushing now?” Diamond wondered. “I don’t know…” Low answered. “…Right.” Sapphire nodded. “Now, how were your last days of 2013?” She asked everyone. “Not very interesting.” Amber answered. “Oh! Robin started making one of her designs real!” Ruby said. Excited. “Ruby…” Robin then whispered. “Really?” Amber wondered. Robin then nodded. “But it’s not finished yet, so… there is no need to talk about it at the moment. We can come back to that, when I’m finished.” Robin tried to calm them down. “You are kidding, right?” Ruby asked. “It might not be finished, but it still looks great.” She answered. “Um… um.” Robin thought of saying something. “Might if we take a look at it?” Emerald wondered. “You don’t have to, if you want. But it sure would be nice.” Diamond said. “I… guess, why not…” Robin answered. A bit later, in Robin’s room, she showed the dress she made to the others. “Woah! That’s pretty!” Amber said, while looking at it. “You think so?” Robin mumbled. “Yeah. Also, I’d like to help you with it, if you don’t mind.” Amber nodded. “Huh?” Robin wondered. She wondered about how Amber could help her. “Based on your sketches, you need some flower patterns on the dress. I have a lot of cloth at home. I can even help you with the boots. But we would need to get over to my house. Since it would be too much to bring them all here.” Amber explained. “Remember, Amber once made all the costumes for the theater club.” Topaz said winking. “That was you? I had no idea!” Robin said excited. “Alright, then let’s head over to the MIKAN~PAN!” Robin said accepting Amber’s offer. “Great, let us help you with carrying your stuff.” Ruby said, while taking the box with the dress inside. “And by us I mean…” Ruby said, turning around and pushing the box against Low, forcing him to carry it. “…Me.” Low then said, unimpressed. “Yep.” Ruby winked. “Go and be useful!” Sapphire then said and left the room. Outside, snow was laying on the ground and it was not just a bit snow. The group was walking through the streets. “Luckily the MIKAN~PAN is not that far away from the Feather Bell.” Emerald said. “I can’t wait for spring. I’m not that fan of winter or autumn.” She added. “That’s true. Winter is way too cold.” Amber agreed. “But summer also can be too hot.” Topaz added. “See and that’s why I prefer spring. Not too hot, not too cold. And the flowers start to bloom again.” Emerald explained. “Sounds like you’re on to something.” Sapphire said, smiling. And soon the group has reached the MIKAN~PAN. “The front door is locked, but we can go through the bakery.” Amber explained. “Why is it locked?” Ruby wondered. “It is always locked when the bakery is opened. It’s just the way. I don’t really know why.” Amber said. “Don’t be shy, just go inside. And then follow me.” She said, while entering the bakery. “Welcome.” Haru, Amber’s aunt, said. “Hey, aunt Haru, is it alright if we go upstairs? I will help you later.” Amber said before walking through the door. “Of course. Have fun.” Haru nodded. “Thank you, this way, minna!” Amber waved to the direction she ran to. She waited next to the door until all of the girls walked through the door. The door was usually kept closed, but Amber help it open this time. The only two that now remained were Diamond and Low, Diamond headed for the door but turned around, looking after Low. “Low, aren’t you coming?” She wondered. It seemed like he didn’t even hear her. His eyes are fixed at the MIKAN pastries. But then Diamond grabbed his arm and dragged him with her. “No time to waste … time.” Diamond said. A bit surprised, Amber watched the happening. “That’s interesting.” Amber whispered and closed the door after everyone walked through it. “Interesting, interesting. The little girlies are playing fashion designer.” Break laughed while leaning against a tree standing very close to the MIKAN~PAN. It wasn’t snowing so it was hard to tell how long Break was standing there by now. But sure is that she heard every single word the girls said, while walking to the MIKAN~PAN. “I’d say, it’s time to crash this meeting. And get the Rainbow Tears. If not now, then when?” She said grinning and started walking. She walked around the MIKAN~PAN, to the back side of the building and spotted the only window where lights were on. Of course the window was on the first floor, so it wasn’t that easy to reach. But that didn’t stop her at all. After all, she could teleport herself. However, she didn’t she used the close trees to reach the window. “Oh well, that will take some time.” Ruby said and sat down. “Don’t you want to help them?” Low wondered surprised. “I’m not the most skilled person when it comes to fashion. Go you help them.” Ruby answered. “Oh, I will have to hold all of their stuff. So don’t worry.” Low then said and Ruby started laughing. “That’s true.” And while Robin and Amber were working on the dress, the others were doing other stuff. “Something feels off.” Low then after a while said. “Off? Don’t you mean odd?” Topaz wondered. “Or that. It’s just a strange feeling. Like something’s, no, more like someone, is coming.” He answered. “I wouldn’t be surprised if they try to get us even during such a peaceful day.” Topaz answered unimpressed. And then suddenly, the dress was surrounded by a dark aura. “What’s that now?!” Robin wondered shocked and stepped back. Then the dress got arms and legs and stood up. “Looks like some sort of magic or something.” Amber said. The figure was aiming for the Rainbow Tears that Ruby kept in the back of her jacket. “Oh no, I don’t give it to you!” Ruby said and kicked the figure back. “I know you have to protect the Tears and that means you have to defeat… whatever that is, but please be careful.” Robin then warned. “My room’s not big enough for fights!” Amber mumbled shocked. “This is an easy spell. You don’t even have to transform. I guess.” Low said. “You guess?!” Ruby wondered. “Yeah. Just knock it out and let you little friends help you, alright Scarlet?” Low added looking to Scarlet and the others. “We don’t have much power ~akai.” Scarlet warned. “You don’t need much power. It’s a weak spell.” Low said. “Well… It’s worth a try I guess.” Ruby said and on the creature. The creature tried to get her off, but couldn’t do it so it fell on its face, unable to stand up because Ruby held it down. “Ok then now ~akai.” Scarlet mumbled and got closer to the creature. “Now Scarlet.” Ruby said, holding the creature down. “Firework ~akai!” Scarlet shouted and a flame came from her forehead mark and turned into firework as soon as it hit the creature and the creature disappeared with the firework, only the dress remained and Ruby stood up. “Easy.” She said joking. “Thank god, it’s ok.” Robin said relieved. “I’m glad my room is still alright.” Amber said. “I’m alright too. Thank you.” Ruby complained. Robin and Amber just tilted their heads. “Yeah” the two laughed. “How did you know that?” Amber then wondered looking at Low. “It’s just something I’ve learned.” He answered. “And there is only one person I know that likes to tease or attack others by using cheap spells.” He said. “Who else could it be than Break.” He added. “Good to know, for the next time.” Amber mumbled nodding. “Anyways, get over here. After that attack, we have to restart everything. You will be honored to hold everything. Until we reach it.” Amber said, picking up the clothes. “Like I said.” Low answered, unimpressed. A bit later, the dress was still not finished, but Amber and Robin stopped working on it. “It will take a bit time until we can say that it is fully finished. But we have come pretty far today.” Robin explained. “And the MIKAN~PAN is already closed too.” Ruby added. “Sorry for letting you wait in here. I had to help my aunt.” Amber said. “Don’t worry about that.” Emerald said. “Anyways, we have to get home by now. It’s already dark outside.” Sapphire said standing up. “We will see each other tomorrow anyway.” She said and left the room. “Yeah, see you then, Sapphire.” Amber said waving. The others also left. However, Amber stopped Low before he cloud leave the house. “Huh.” Diamond was surprised and didn’t know what’s going on. Amber didn’t say anything but just gave him a MIKAN bag with pastries inside. Then she pushed him out of the house and closed the door. “Ehm. Okay. Thank you.. I guess.” He then said and turned to Diamond. Then they left. ENDING Category:User:FairySina Category:FairySina Category:FairySina-Season Episodes Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Sky Pretty Cure Category:Sky Pretty Cure Episodes Category:Sky Pretty Cure Transcript